


Meanwhile In Amechu

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M, Randomness, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Random stuff I thought of at like 1 in the morning.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	Meanwhile In Amechu

Meanwhile In Amechu.... Yao: So, Alfred how is your transition of power going? Alfred: It's really complicated, I really don't want to talk about anything political for the next few hours. Yao: Aww, poor baby, will ice cream and a nice movie marathon help you with your stress? Alfred: Depends, are extra cuddles and kisses included? Yao: Whatever you want Alfred: Then it's a deal


End file.
